The Future of Moana
by toonanimefan
Summary: Moana characters watching the movie. Warning: Spoilers.
1. What's a movie?

**Author's note: Hey so I noticed that there's not that many stories about the Moana characters watching their movie, and I wanted to give it a try. I absolutely loved this movie, I loved her song that she sings going out into the ocean the best. I don't own Moana at all. In this watching the movie story, there won't be an actual person. There's just going to be a letter and actionably a disembodied voice coming out of nowhere. Please vote on my voting poll. It might take a while for the next chapter since I'm needing to catch up on school work after I was sick for a week.**

 **What's a movie?**

Moana was heading to where her father and the village were to show them the heart of Te fiti when there was a sudden bright light in front of her.

She disappeared along with her parents, grandmother and basically the entire village.

Elsewhere on a remote island that the Demi-god Maui was stuck on, was also encountering a bright light that took him away.

They all didn't know what happened because they ended up being knocked out, so they would wake up in the place they went to.

They all showed up in a giant room and looked around franticly when a letter appeared in the Chief's hands.

He began to read it,

"Hello everyone, including the Demi God Maui."

"What someone says only to be shushed." The Chief continues to speak.

"I have brought you to this room to watch a movie which is a bunch of moving pictures. You will be able to go back home once you complete the movie. Good luck, I hope you all learn from this well."

When the note was done being read a screen appeared and started to play the movie.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I'm sorry for ending it here and that it is so short, but I wanted to get this posted soon because I don't know when the next time I will be able to. Please R &R and check out my voting poll.**


	2. Moana pt1(the beginning)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it seems short or if it is a little choppy and doesn't seem to make sense, but I hope you like it. I'm trying my best to right this one. Please check out one of my voting polls before I close it and put up another one. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt1(the beginning)**

 _The night sky, with two stars brightly in the sky and the sound of singing is heard._

 _Tulou_

 _Tulou_

 _Tagaloa_

 _Sei e va'ai mai_

 _I le tatou lalolagi_

 _Sei e va'ai mai_

 _L le matou lalolagi_

 _Sei e malamalama (ko au e tu atu)_

 _E lelei ma le mania (toku manatu)_

 _Sei e va'ai mai ia (e taunku te malaga)_

 _Manaia o le tatou olaga_

 _We then see a story being drawn, and here Tala's voice telling the story._

 _"_ _In the beginning…."_

Some people jumped slightly hearing Tala's voice come from nowhere.

 _"_ _There was only ocean until the mother island emerged,_ _Te Fiti_ _."_

 _From the blue ocean, a green figure appears, hands out in a bestowing fashion._

Everyone stared in awe.

 _"_ _Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world."_

 _Te Fiti shared her power with the islands, the map of their world green and full of life._

 _Then Te Fiti lay down for her eternal sleep, becoming the mother island she was known to be. The camera panned up to show varying figures emerging from the sea, looking far more menacing._

Everyone was looking at the screen in fear.

No one was sure how to react to this.

 _"_ _But in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti's heart."_

 _A giant eel like creature appeared first, snapping its jaws. Following it, a coconut crab, snapping is claws, little coconut looking little monsters came next, sharp teeth painted their faces, wielding spears._

Smaller children shook in fear and a few started to cry a little.

 _"_ _They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs."_

 _Finally, at the very top, a mighty warrior, holding up his giant fishhook, brought it down and transformed, becoming a giant hawk, flying right for the screen._

 _"_ _And one day…"_

 _The sound of zapping as Maui transforms and flies into the screen, the animation changing. The view changed to over the ocean as his hawk form flew towards an island._

 _"_ _The most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it."_

"Hey that's me!"

Everyone looked to the back of the room at Maui who was smirking.

 _The screen pans to over the island, which revealed Te Fiti. Hawk-Maui glided over the island, observing._

 _"_ _He was a Demigod of the wind and sea."_

 _Overhead view of the ocean and Maui's shadow. It quickly changed to the lush shores of the island. With a zap, he transformed into a lizard, landing on a branch and scampering down to the forest floor._

 _"_ _He was a warrior."_

 _The lizard transforms into a beetle now._

Some of the girls got really grossed out seeing the bug while the boys talked about how awesome it was.

Maui smirked smugly crossing his arms seeing that these kids loved him.

 _"_ _A trickster."_

 _The beetle makes his way through the roots of tress, just barely squeezing through, tumbling downwards._

Some of the kids started to laugh, while the adults started to look worried about what was going to happen.

 _"_ _A shapeshifter who could change form-"_

 _The beetle sees a green spiral and has determination in his eyes._

Moana knew that what was happening was going to be bad and she exchanged knowing looks with her grandmother.

 _"_ _With the power of his magical fish hook."_

 _Maui transforms back to his normal self, stepping forward to the spiral, green illuminating his face, eyebrows knitted together, a certain emotion crossing his face that we don't know of yet._

 _"_ _And his name…. was_ _Maui_ _."_

 _Using his hook, Maui pried the heart right out of the spiral with no issue, popping it right into his hand, chuckling in response. But almost immediately, the cave began to crumble around him. He bolted right out of there as soon as possible._

 _"_ _But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble…giving birth to a terrible darkness."_

 _All around Maui, the lush green vegetation turned to ash. A massive boulder landed in front of him, but he sliced it in half with his hook. He then sprinted forward again and leapt off a cliff._

Moana's mother gasped her heart skipping a beat a little in fear with what she is seeing.

 _He then transformed back into his hawk form, clutching Te Fiti's heart in his talons._

 _He flew back to his boat, turning back and getting ready to escape._

 _"_ _Maui tried to escape but was confronted by another who sought the heart."_

 _Ahead of him, massive black clouds arose from the horizon, lava exploding from them, and Maui looked up in the slightest bit of terror. A face emerged, glowing with rage, screaming, dripping with lava._

Many of the kids started either screaming or crying. Their mothers tried to calm them down, but it wasn't working.

 _"_ _Te Kā! a demon of earth and fire."_

Kids were still screaming in fear. The adults didn't know how to calm them down and Maui looked a little annoyed.

 _Te Ka looked menacingly, surrounded by lightning clouds as Maui's boat approached her. Maui lit up his hook, ready for a fight. He leapt off his boat, right for Te Ka, turning into his hawk form, hoping it would help him escape. The two raced head on._

Everyone in the audience braced for impact. Some of the kids were still crying.

 _"_ _Maui was struck from the sky…."_

 _Maui made impact with Te Ka's fist, causing an explosion, the camera cuts to show under the water. Maui's hook and Te Fiti's heart sunk into the black depths of the sea, never to be seen again._

 _"_ _Never to be seen again…. And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea."_

 _The screen changes to show tapa, the ocean printed on it, along with the depiction of the coconut crab on the other. Showing Gramma Tala holding both pieces of tapa._

Moana smiles slightly remembering this.

 _"_ _Where even now, 1000 years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart."_

 _We see a two-year-old Moana surrounded by some other kids looking up at Tala. Moana's eyes are filled with wonder and fascination._

Tala chuckles remembering how when her granddaughter would be fascinated with her stories at such a young age.

 _While most of the other children looked terrified clutching each other._

 _"_ _Hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish…"_

 _Tala began to stain the tapa map of the islands with black ink, soaking the fabric, blacking out all the islands._

Some were staring at the screen in fear.

 _"_ _Draining the life from island after island,"_

Tui sighed exasperated as he watched his mother scare the children with this story, he had heard countless times when he was growing up.

 _"_ _Until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws,"_

 _Tala looks up from over the tapa, eyes wide._

 _"_ _Of inescapable death!"_

 _We see the children she's talking to. They are frozen when one of them burst into tears, another faints, and of course, there's Moana that giggled happily and clapped._

The audience is sitting in silence.

 _"_ _But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all!"_

 _Little Moana looked at her grandmother in awe and delight, smiling._

A few of the women in the room awed at how cute she was.

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Thank you, Mother, that's enough." Tui says._

 _Tui the Chief rushes in, cutting off the end of the story, Moana stands up and holds her arms out for him._

 _"_ _Papa!" the little Moana says happily._

Tui smiles remembering how his little girl acted when she was younger.

 _Tui picks up Moana, other children watching, shares hongi with her and turns to the rest of the group._

 _"_ _No one goes outside the reef. We're safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters."_

 _He accidently smacks a post, causing tapa to roll down, monsters painted on all of them, making the room go dark. The children group together for a second before bursting into tears and screaming, running over to Tui and knocking him over, crawling all over him._

Moana's mother Sina, Moana, Tala and Maui who no one notices start to laugh.

 _"_ _There's no monsters, no monsters!" Tui says trying to calm them down._

 _"_ _It's the darkness!" a child yells in fear._

 _"_ _No, there is nothing beyond that reef, but storm and rough sea!"_

Sina gives her husband a look at how badly he is with reassuring people.

 _A child yells, "I'm going to throw up!"_

Maui is trying not to laugh.

 _During the roughhousing Moana is pushed out of the group, but not even fazed._

 _"_ _As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine." Tui says offscreen._

 _"_ _The legends are true. Someone will have to go." Talla says offscreen._

 _Little Moana parts back the tapa, seeing the reef in the distance, sun shining in her face._

 _"_ _Mother, Motunui is paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else?"_

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry if it's short. Please R &R. I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon. Vote on my voting poll please.**


	3. Moana pt2(the ocean & song)

**Author's note: Hey everyone here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I'm going to try to make it longer than the last one. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt2(the ocean & song)**

 _Little Moana makes her way down to the shore, toddling around and giggling in delight. She pushes back a leaf from her face._

Moana's parents looked at the screen in shock and fear about how their daughter had wondered off on her own when she was younger.

 _Overhead birds squawk, and little Moana spies a conch shell wash up on the sand in front of her. She eagerly waddles forward to touch it, but hears the birds squawk again and she turns her head._

 _She sees that a baby sea turtle hidden underneath exposed roots attempting to make its way to the water, but the birds scare it._

The younger children gasp in fear for the cute little creature.

 _Moana takes a few seconds to consider whether she wants the shell or to help the turtle. She stands up and looks in the direction of the turtle._

 _The screen changes to a chubby arm reaching up for a leaf, the sound of Moana grunting as she breaks it off the plant, then the screen shows her shielding the baby turtle from the sun and the birds with the leaf._

Both Tala and Sina smile at the sight, while the other adult women are awing.

 _As Moana and the turtle get closer to the shore, the bids become bolder and attempt to snatch the turtle._

 _"_ _Shoo, Shoo!" she yells at the bird, while kicking her foot at them._

Her dad and a few other villagers smile at how cute she was being.

 _One bird manages to sneak up behind the two and snap at the turtle, sending it on it's back, making Moana squeal in displeasure, and scares it off._

 _She bends down to flip the turtle right side up and it makes a delighted sound. The scene changes to the view of Moana and the turtle on shore, inching closer and closer to the water._

 _At last, the baby turtle makes its way into the water, swimming away, and Moana coos happily, dropping the leaf._

 _In the distance, a certain sparkle in the water flows in, making a strange hum when doing so._

Most of the village looked at the screen in confusion.

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, the water curves inward, reveling the shell Moana wanted earlier. She makes a puzzled face but walks forward nonetheless, stumbling over her feet a little as she does so and picks it up. When she does she looks up and there's another shell in the water ahead of her under the waves. She holds the shell close and gestures at the second shell eagerly._

Everyone but Tala and Moana are shocked to see what was going on.

 _Singing begins, and the water pulls back again, surprising the toddler, and beginning a pathway for her into the reef._

Her father is too shocked to even speak. He's seeing that his daughter was being let by the ocean to walk into the reef. He now wished that he would have been there to see such a thing.

 _A fish is left on the sand, and after looking confused it flops back into the water. Moana makes her way forward and picks up the shell. She then continues on following the trail to pick up more and more, one falling away._

Moana's mother smiled at her daughter even though this happened years ago.

 _The view is now overhead, Moana is seen waddling around in the trail left by the ocean, looking for shells._

 _Finally, she stops. The ocean forms a wall around her, towering over her, the reef surrounds her and a mother turtle glides by, with the bay turtle she'd saved earlier swimming behind, swimming in a barrel roll almost looking like it was waving at her. Moana smiles happily, and then, the ocean moves again, the "head" peeking at her for a moment of hesitation before moving to 'look' down at Moana._

Moana giggled when she saw the look of shock on her father's face.

 _Moana tilted her head in a curious fashion, and the ocean mimicked her._

 _Gasping in delight, Moana reaches her hand up the touch it, and the ocean reaches down, splashing water on her, making Moana giggle happily._

 _Then the ocean touches Moana's head, swirling her hair around, putting her flower on top._

A few of the kids and adults laugh at this.

 _Then, Moana turns her head to see something floating towards her. Something round and green. It pulses with a heartbeat of sorts. So Moana reaches into the water interested, pulling it out._

Everyone gasped realizing that it was Te Fiti's heart. Maui was shocked that the ocean would chose someone that was just a child.

 _"_ _Ooohhh!" Moana cooed._

 _She traces the arch of it with her finger. After admiring it for a few seconds, she turns around again to go for her conch shell._

 _In the distance we hear the chief yell, "Moana!"_

 _Both Moana and the ocean react to hearing him call out. The ocean 'ruffles' Moana's hair, causing her to giggle delightfully, putting her flower back in its original place, grabbing a piece of driftwood and gently send her back to shore, holding the heart tightly in her hands._

 _She floated back to shore and was let off the driftwood and lands awkwardly, causing her to drop the heart in the surf. The driftwood vanishes with a trace and Moana searches for the heart she had just dropped._

 _The Chief appears, looking panicked and runs to Moana._

 _"_ _Oh, there you are. Moana, what are you doing? You scared me."_

 _He scoops her up, carrying her back to the village._

 _"_ _Fun, I wants go back." She exclaims, reaching out for the ocean._

"Awww!" many of the villagers exclaim at how cute she looked.

Moana smiles slightly.

 _"_ _I know, I know, but you don't go out there." Moana pouts and looks up at her father sadly. Tui puts her down and kneels besides her, "It's dangerous."_

 _Moana whimpers and continues to stare at the ocean._

 _"_ _Moana, come on... Let's go back to the village."_

 _He takes her hand and gently leads her back to the village, Moana still watching the ocean, as if expecting something to happen._

 _Her mother Sina then appears, holding her arms out for Moana, who runs up to her mother eagerly._

 _"_ _You are the next great chief of our people."_

 _"_ _And you'll do wondrous things, my little minnow." Sina says to her little girl._

 _She twirls Moana around in her arms and kisses her on the cheek and the family makes their way down the trail, Tui's hand on Sina's back._

 _"_ _Oh yes, but first, you must learn where you're meant to be."_

Everyone was staring at the screen in shock after seeing what they just saw, but no one was as shocked as the Chief.

 _The screen changes to men shoving pointed sticks into the field, the corps behind them, and villagers harvesting. The lush green mountains rise in the background, giving a peaceful, thriving atmosphere._

 _Then we are shown three women hard at work making tapa, sticks beating the grass, flattening it out on the log, two more women behind them toss a finished tapa blanket onto a clothesline, intricately decorated with two funny looking men on it. Two children run about, one teasing the other._

 _We pan over to a busy pathway where Tui, Sina, and toddler Moana walk amongst the villagers. Moana is high on Tui's shoulders._

 _He starts singing, "Moana"_

 _All the villagers turn to the chief and his family, all beginning to dance._

 _"_ _Make way, make way!" Tui slides Moana down his arm and she looks up at him._

Some villagers start to smile happily enjoying the music.

 _"_ _Moana, it's time you knew" Men begin doing a traditional dance behind him._

 _"_ _The village of Motunui is all you need." And Moana immediately runs in the opposite direction, with Sina chasing after her._

Some of the audience laugh a little.

 _The scene changes to Tui, Sina, and Moana joining a group of dancers, joining in on their dance._

 _"_ _The dancers are practicing, they dance to an ancient song" Again, Moana turns the opposite way and is about to run to the ocean in the distance when three men stop her, tossing three leis onto her and sing,_

 _(Who needs a new song? This old one's all we need)_

 _The camera is overhead Moana drawing on tapa, a drawing of her on a ship on the sea. The children beside her give her puzzled expressions, Sina chuckles and Tui looks concerned._

They do the same thing in the present.

 _"_ _This tradition is our mission, and Moana, there's so much to do"_

 _A group of roosters are leaping over a taro roots, all but one, Hei Hei, who has half a coconut shell on his head, which Moana lifts off, he pauses, and simply walks into it, falling on his face._

Moana sighs at the chicken.

 _"_ _Don't trip on the taro root, that's all you need"_

 _The family is now with the basket weavers, who are chatting amongst themselves behind them._

 _"_ _We share everything we make" Tui sings and then the women sing, (We make)_

 _"_ _We joke and we weave our baskets"_

 _Moana suddenly reveals a boat made from the palm fronds, leaving Sina and Tui rather shocked. Then it pans to the shore, where the fishermen are taking in their catch._

 _"_ _The fishermen come back from the sea"_

 _Moana eagerly toddles towards the shore, reaching her arms out._

 _"_ _I wanna see!"_

 _Tui comes up and scoops her up, setting her back down, they are now inside another fale, Moana nine years old, looking curiously ahead of her._

Moana pouts slightly crossing her arms.

 _"_ _Don't walk away, Moana, stay on the ground now"_

 _Camera cuts to Sina and two other women working on adding feathers to Moana's ceremonial headdress, all with smiles on their faces._

 _"_ _Our people will need a chief and there you are"_

 _Moana tilts her head and frowns. She is then seen on a small canoe rowing out into the reef with a pig named Pua. Tui and Sina appear and Tui scoops Moana right out of the boat, making her pout in response as he is slung over his shoulder. Pua watches them leave with the oar in his mouth._

Moana sighs.

 _"_ _There comes a day, when you're gonna look around, and realize happiness is where you are." Both her mom and dad sing._

 _"_ _Consider the coconut" Tui sings._

 _The villagers sing, (the what?)_

 _Villagers come out of nowhere, squeezing Moana and Pua between them, all with huge smiles on their faces, holding up coconuts for the camera._

A few people can't hold back their laughter seeing this.

 _"_ _Consider its tree!" Tui sings again._

 _"_ _We use each part of the coconut, that's all we need!" All of them sing._

 _"_ _We make our nets from the fibers, the water's sweet inside," Sina sings._

 _Camera cuts to Moana and couple of other girls drinking the water from the coconuts. Moana pours the water into Pua's mouth. Then the scene changes to Moana and Sina sitting before a fire cooking together._

 _"_ _We use the leaves to build fires, we cook up the meat inside" Sina sings._

 _Hei Hei walks up onto the hot rocks and sits down in the middle of the fire, startling everyone. Moana quickly saves him with only a few burnt feathers._

 _Moana is then seen in the brush, attempting yet again to sneak off to the water._

 _"_ _Consider the coconuts, the trunks and the leaves"_

 _Tui catches Moana, we see he and Sina literally drag her away, Moana has a killer expression as she's pulled away._

Tui looks down ashamed of all he did to his daughter.

 _"_ _The island gives us what we need!" They all sing._

 _Moana is then shown with her headdress._

 _"_ _And no one leaves….." Moana sings._

 _Tui parts back the curtains, revealing a pathway to another fale, villagers on both sides, eager to see the chief and his family._

 _"_ _That's right, we stay. We're safe and we're well-provided."_

 _Moana, Sina and Tui walk down the pathway together. Moana catches glimpse of her grandmother dancing by the shore. Tui and Sina arrive in the meeting fale, but Moana is nowhere to be seen. Tui looks exasperated, and Sina is amused._

 _"_ _And when we look to the future. There you are, You'll be okay. In time you'll learn just as I did." Tui sings._

 _Tui and Sina arrive in the meeting fale, but Moana is nowhere to be seen. Tui looks exasperated, and Sina is amused as they sing,_

 _"_ _You must find happiness right where you are."_

Some of the villagers and for some reason Maui laugh a little.

 _Cut to Moana running to the shore, headdress gone, tossing her loose hair._

 _Tala turns around and sees her, smiling, before turning back to continue dancing._

 _"_ _I like to dance with the water. The un_ _dertow and the waves."_

 _Moana joins her side and begins copying Tala's movements._

 _"_ _The water is mischievous, ha!"_

 _Tala splashes some water at Moana, causing her to giggle, then she gently hip-bumps her._

"Mother." Tui says sternly looking at his mother.

All Tala does is smile innocently at him.

 _"_ _I like how it misbehaves." The village may think I'm crazy, or say that I drift too far. But once you know what you like, well, there you are"_

 _The two dance together in harmony, and the scene transitions to a now 16-year old Moana. She has perfected her grandmother's dance and they move in perfect sync._

Sina smiles happily at the screen watching her little girl happily dance.

 _"_ _You are your father's daughter, stubbornness and pride. Mind what he says, but remember, you may hear a voice inside."_

 _The two walk down the shore together, going to a different beach blocked off by branches._

 _"_ _And if the voice starts to whisper, to follow the farthest star, Moana, that voice inside is who you are…"_

 _Tala pushes back the branches with her cane, revealing fishing boats resting on the sand….._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I got distracted with other stories and other things. Like I am easily distracted I've been wanting to work on my stories but end up looking at my phone for who knows how long. It's a bad habit. Please vote on the previous voting poll before I end it and post a new one. Please R &R, p.s.- Happy late holiday, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I have half of the next chapter already typed.**


	4. Author's note: Updating chapters

**Author's note: Hey sorry, I deleted the last few chapters because I wanted to fix them up a little bit and didn't want them to sound like another story that is about them watching the movie. I'm sorry if it did. I'll try to get the chapter back up from updates soon, maybe later in the week if I'm not busy with school. So sorry if you thought that this was a newer chapter. Thanks.**


	5. Moana pt3(song, mountain, coconuts)

**Author's note: Hey everyone here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I finished editing this and now I'm reposting it. (Happily, cheers) I don't own Moana at all, but I wish I did.**

 **Moana pt3(song continued/stone mountain & coconuts….)**

 _Moana begins to try and go over to the boats, but her dad just happens to come out of nowhere like he knew she was going to try and do that._

 _"_ _Ah." Tala says._

 _"_ _Dad! I was only looking at the boats. I wasn't gonna get on them." Moana tires telling her father._

 _The Chief glares at his mother, while she dropped her cane from the leaves. He gave them a knowing look. He sighs and walks Moana away from the boats once again._

 _"_ _Come on. There's something I need to show you."_

 _The camera pans up to a mountain._

The Chief sighs knowing exactly what was going on. He was taking his daughter up to the stones on the mountain.

 _"_ _I've wanted to bring you here from the moment you opened your eyes."_

 _Father and daughter reach the top, and Tui shows Moana a growing tower and flat rocks, moss growing up the sides of it._

 _"_ _This is a sacred place; a place of chiefs."_

 _We see Moana looking at the ever-growing tower of stones with an awed expression, she lightly placed her hand on them, trailing down, each stone coming from a generation that has come and gone._

Many of the villagers look at the screen in awe.

 _"_ _There would come a time when you will stand on this peak and place a stone on this mountain. Like I did, like my father did. And his father and every chief there has ever been. And on that day, when you place your stone, you will raise this whole island higher."_

Moana looks away from the screen, knowing that it really wasn't what she wanted yet.

 _"_ _You are the future of our people, Moana. They are not out there…."_

 _They are now looking at the ocean from the peak of the mountain, the sunset is over the village beautifully, and Tui gestures towards the ocean, before pointing down at the village._

 _"_ _They're right here, it's time to be who they need you to be."_

 _Moana thinks about her father's words for a moment before gazing out with a determined smile._

 _The scene cuts back to the village, as they are cutting coconuts off from the palm, villagers are then seen running out to catch them in their baskets._

 _"_ _We make our nets from the fibers, we weave our nets from the fibers. The water's sweet inside, and we'll taste the sweet inside!" The villagers sing._

 _Moana is let out with a blanket to join her people in catching the coconuts, and she is quite happy doing this._

 _The villagers and Sina continue to sing. "We use the leaves to build fires, we sing these songs in our choir."_

 _Moana and Sina are shown slamming coconuts down onto pointed sticks, piercing the thick husk as villagers behind carry around coconuts as well._

 _Moana is handed a basket of husked coconuts to which she then tosses to villagers who catch them, from her father._

 _"_ _The village believes in us!" Tui sings._

 _"_ _That's right!"_

 _"_ _The village believes!"_

 _Moana is surrounded by her parents and all the villagers, all of them are praising her in some way of fashion._

Moana sighs.

 _"_ _The island gives us what we need!" the villagers sing._

 _A woman is than seen taking the basket of coconuts away from Moana and walks with Sina. Her father grabs Moana's free hands and spins her around._

 _"_ _And no one leaves!" Tui sings._

 _We transition to see Moana in her dancing attire, with a leaf headband, leaf anklets and bracelets. She is followed by other dancers behind her in a dance._

Sina and Tala smile at how beautiful she looked.

 _"_ _So here I'll stay! My home, my people behind me, and when I think of tomorrow," Moana sings then sings with the villagers,_

 _"_ _There we are!"_

 _The music is lively and happy, everyone joining in, glowing with firelight._

 _Another cut to another scene, this scene shows Moana putting on her beautiful headdress along with her ceremonial garb. She's ready for what is to come._

 _"_ _I'll lead the way! I'll have my people to guide me! We'll build our future together!" Moana sings._

 _She and her parents' part the curtains to see the crowd of the village, excitedly waiting for their heir to be on her way as to be the next chief of the village._

All the villagers smile at the screen super happy for their heir.

 _"_ _Where we are!" the villagers sing._

 _Moana glances between the villagers to see her grandmother dancing by the shore again. She looks at her longingly but today is different, she won't be joining her this time because of how important today is._

 _Moana sings, "You can find happiness right" the villagers finish._

 _"_ _Where you are, where you are!"_

 _The camera pans out from the village and gives a full view of Motunui._

Moana sighs not feeling very happy at this moment, sharing a look with her grandmother.

 _The camera cuts to inside a home with a leak in the roof. Moana's pet pig Pua nudges a wooden bowl forward to catch the water that is dripping down._

 _A villager is shown speaking, "Ugh, and every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add!"_

 _Moana's parents are shown standing beside him, listening to him about the problem._

 _"_ _Fixed!" we hear Moana shout._

 _She is shown to be up in the rafters of the ceiling in the villager's home. She proceeded to swing down to the floor like a professional acrobat. The villager and her parents watch her, with her mother smiling at her._

 _"_ _Not the fronds, wind shifted the post!"_

 _"_ _Huh…" the villager says._

Some of the younger children laugh.

 _Moana grabs a bit of what's in the bowl he's holding, smiling after she ate it._

 _"_ _Mm, that's good pork." She looks down after she says this and sees Pua pouting causing her to stumble over her words._

Some villagers laugh finding it funny.

 _"_ _Oh! I didn't mean…I wasn't… (clears throat) What? They're calling me, so I gatta…bye!"_

 _We're now seeing two men getting tattoos on their backs. There was one man is not handling the pain as well as the other guy._

Most of the men make a face knowing who painful tattoos can be. The only one not making the same face as them is Maui since his tattoos come magically.

 _"_ _Ow! Ow! Ow!"_

 _"_ _You're doing great." Moana encourages him._

 _"_ _Is it done yet….?" He then screeches in pain again._

 _Moana leans in to check, and it's not even close to being done yet._

 _"_ _So…close!"_

Tala and a few others chuckle.

 _Moana is then shown teaching a few of the children a very traditional dance. It's all going along smoothly until this young boy slides in like he's doing the moon walk, doing a few extra moves that's not supposed to be done. Then he looks at Moana with a smoochy face, making her grimace uncomfortable._

Almost everyone including Moana's father laugh at this, finding it amusing. Moana groans hiding her face in her hands.

Maui is very amused with everything he's watching.

 _Another cut to an old man cooking over stones._

 _"_ _I'm curious about that chicken, eating the rock."_

 _Hei Hei is shown pecking at a stone as if he's trying to eat it._

 _"_ _He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much…everything. Should we maybe just, cook him?"_

 _He lifts food wrapped in leaves, causing steam to explode out of the hot stones._

 _"_ _Uh…sometimes our strengths lie, beneath the surface."_

 _Hei Hei picks up the rock and swallows it. Pua is watching him, more confused than anything._

 _"_ _Far beneath…in some cases. But, I'm sure there's more to Hei Hei than meets the eye."_

 _Hei Hei croaks and he coughs up the rock and starts pecking at it again…Pua makes eye contact with the camera as if he's confused as to what just happened._

Some of the children laugh while the adult's recoil in disgust.

 _Another cut to a few women with baskets of husked coconuts._

 _"_ _It's the harvest. This morning, I was husking the coconuts and…"_

 _She breaks it open, revealing the inside to be disgustingly moldy and dry. Two more women approached behind her with baskets of husked coconuts with the same appearance. Moldy and dry._

Everyone looks horrified.

 _"_ _Well…we should clear the diseased trees, and we will start a new grove, um…there!"_

 _She points to an empty spot on the land._

 _"_ _Thanks Moana." The woman says to her then turns to Tui and Sina saying in a hushed voice,_

 _"_ _She's doing great." This Causes Tui to smile._

 _He says to his daughter, "This suits you."_

 _A fisherman comes running up and seems to be out of breath._

 _"_ _Chief! There's something you need to see!"_

 _Cut to Moana and Tui at the shoreline with the fishermen, who have empty nets and traps._

 _"_ _Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling up less and less fish."_

 _Moana says, "Then we'll…rotate the fishing grounds."_

 _"_ _Uh, we have. There's no fish."_

 _"_ _Oh, then we'll fish the far side of the island."_

 _"_ _We tried."_

 _"_ _The windward side?" she looks back at him cautiously._

 _"_ _And the leeward side. The shallows, the channel. We've tried the whole lagoon. They're just…gone."_

 _The Chiefs face wraps into that of concern as the fisherman explains what's happening, and he knows it's not good._

 _Moana turns to the other villagers, all talking about the drop-in fish. The fishermen go to speak to Tui as Moana gets up on one of the boats, taking up an oar._

Tui groans seeing his daughter do this and Tala smiles.

 _"_ _Have you tried using a different bait?" Tui asks._

 _"_ _I don't think it's the bait."_

 _A villager says, "There's no fish."_

 _"_ _It seems like it's getting worse and worse." The fisherman says._

 _"_ _Of course, I understand, you have reason for concern."_

 _Moana then turns her attention to the sea that's beyond the reef. She's smart enough to know that the ocean is full of fish. It's not that crazy of an idea to go beyond the reef when you are desperate._

 _Tui says, "I will talk to the council, I'm sure we-"_

 _"_ _What if.." Moana starts._

 _The men turn to her._

 _"_ _We fish beyond the reef?"_

 _Her father says, "No one goes beyond the reef."_

 _"_ _I know! But if there are no fish in the lagoon…"_

 _"_ _Moana."_

 _"_ _And there's a whole ocean."_

 _"_ _We have once rule."_

 _"_ _An old rule, when there were fish."_

 _"_ _A rule that keeps us safe!"_

 _"_ _But dad, I-"_

 _"_ _Instead of endangering our people, so you can run right back to the water!"_

 _Everyone around stares in shock when the chief pulls his daughter from the boat putting her on the ground._

Sina turns and glares at Tui who shrinks back at how angry she looks.

 _Tui glares at the fishermen who turn away awkwardly. He yanks the oar out of Moana's hand, slamming it into the sand and walking back to the village looking very angry._

 _"_ _Every time I think you're past this. No one, goes beyond the reef!"_

Everyone stares in silence.

 _Moana watches her father leave, and you can see that she's trying to not scream in frustration._

 _Moana is seen throwing broken sticks into the sand trying to calm her anger down. Sina approaches her._

 _"_ _Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad, standing on a boat…"_

 _"_ _I didn't say, go beyond the reef, because I want to be on the ocean!"_

 _"_ _But you still do. He's hard on you because-"_

 _"_ _Because he doesn't get me."_

 _"_ _Because, he was you."_

The villagers lean wanting to be able to hear what was about to be told.

 _"_ _Drawn to the ocean…down by the shore."_

 _We go into a flashback to when Moana's father was much younger along with his best. We can see that they both are running to a fishing boat late in the night when no one else is awake most likely. The two of them push the boat out into the sea, but something terrible happened._

 _"_ _He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef."_

 _Thunder crashes and lightning flashes, lighting up the boat. Tui and his friend are struggling to keep the boat up._

 _The friend is knocked off the boat with Moana's father trying to get him back. It was no use and his friend drowned right in front of him._

 _"_ _And found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat, and your dad couldn't save him."_

 _Sina looks into the distance, remembering the news…_

 _"_ _He's hoping, he can save you."_

 _Moana looks like she finally understands her father's reasoning as to why she shouldn't go out past the reef._

The villagers look over to the chief in sympathy now understanding his reasons.

 _"_ _Sometimes…who we wish we were, and what we wish we could do…it's just not meant to be."_

 _Sina caresses Moana's cheek before walking away, leaving Moana alone to think._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey, so I thought that this would be a good stopping place because I didn't want to start with the song and end up stopping in the middle of it. Please R &R.**


	6. Moana pt4(another song, voyagers)

**Author's note: Hey sorry that it so long to update this story. I hope that the chapter is longer then the last one. This chapter had been updated to be better. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt4(another song, voyagers)**

Moana sighs as they continue watching the movie.

 _Moana begins to sing, "I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember….never really knowing why."_

 _Moana gazes towards the village sadly, then back to the ocean._

 _"_ _I wish…I could be the perfect daughter. But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try."_

Maui rolls his eyes at this but chooses not to speak.

 _"_ _Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back, to the place I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be."_

 _A montage starts to play with Moana walking through the village but ending back at the water's edge._

 _She runs up onto another fishing boat._

Tui sighs in annoyance.

 _"_ _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me, and no one knows, how far it goes."_

 _She swings around on a rope, changing her view of the horizon._

 _"_ _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know…if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."_

 _Pua brings her an oar in his mouth, and she takes it, then glances around before shoving it into the sand._

Tui sighs in relief that she wasn't going to do it, but Tala had a knowing look glanced at the now worried Moana.

 _"_ _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island."_

 _A villager drops a coconut for Moana to catch while up in a tree, she passes a group of villagers spreading out a blanket, which Pua gets caught under._

A few of the little kids start to laugh a little bit.

 _"_ _Everything is by design."_

 _Moana walks through the village and tosses the coconut to another villager. She steps out of a couple children's ways as they run by with kites in their hands._

 _"_ _I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine."_

 _She hikes up the mountain to the stone tower, while she scoops up a stone._

Tui smiles excided that his daughter was going to put her stone on the tower, not noticing the looks his mother and his daughter exchanged.

 _"_ _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along."_

 _She hesitates before she puts the stone up, whirling around to face the sea._

 _"_ _But the voice inside sings a different song, what is wrong with me?"_

Tala smiles saying, "There is nothing wrong with you." Moana smiles back at her grandmother.

 _"_ _See the light as it shines on the sea, It's blinding."_

 _She sprints down the mountain, ziplining down a trunk with a giant leaf from a palm tree and lands perfectly on the ground._

Her father frowns thinking to himself, 'what is she doing?'

 _"_ _But no one knows, how deep it goes! And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me! And let me know!"_

 _She runs through the village, past her headdress and onto the mini geysers, who explode one by one as she runs over them._

 _"_ _What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"_

 _She picks up the oar, and with a rush of adrenaline, pushes the boat out into the reef, being able to work the rigs and sails just fine._

Tui and everyone in the village except Tala and Moana, were starting at the screen in shock surprised with what they were seeing.

 _"_ _See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me! And no one knows how far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me! One day I'll know, how far I'll go."_

 _With eagerness, she lets loose the sail, though almost falling on her face. Pua is at the front, soaking up the sea._

Tala smiles while Tui's face has multiple expressions coming across his features that you can't tell which emotions are there.

 _Pua does a little pig grunt at Moana, who gives him a reassuring look._

 _"_ _We're okay, Pua. I can do this." Moana encourages both herself and the pig._

 _She gazes out past the line of the reef, determined as ever._

 _"_ _There's more fish, beyond the reef…There's more beyond the reef."_

 _The pair make it past the barrier, the water is a little rough, but not too concerning. All seems well._

 _"_ _Not so bad…"_

"I don't think I should have said that." Moana says, which causes her father to almost have a heart attack.

 _Then the water begins to get very rough, but the wind is rougher. Suddenly a large wave comes for the boat and hits them. Moana recovers fine, but Pua doesn't and we can tell from hearing him squealing in panic, she turns and sees Pua trying to tread water._

 _"_ _Pua!"_

 _She tries to paddle the water to get her beloved pig but it's no use. If it wasn't worse then, well it got even worse than it already was. A wave that's even bigger than the first, crashes onto Moana, capsizing the boat, knocking her off._

 _She somehow manages to get ahold of Pua and resurfaces, placing him on a steady part of the boat, but then she's hit by another wave this time in the head, causing her to be pushed down into the reef. When this happens foot getting caught in coral._

Tui gasped then looks over at Moana angrily, "You see Moana? This is the exact reason why I didn't want you going out there!"

Sina puts a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

 _She's losing air quickly and needs to think of something fast before that happens. She manages to get a rock, smashing it against the coral, breaking free. She resurfaces but only for a few seconds when she's knocked back under again by another wave._

 _It's later in the day now, with a boat shattered and scattered all over the beach, and Moana, barely catching her breath, crawls up onto shore, gasping for air and soaked to the bone._

Tui sighs in relief that his daughter was safe.

 _Ahead of her, Pua is making a bunch of different sounds as he topples over the boat, he sees the oar and runs away._

 _Moana turns over, wincing in pain, seeing a huge scrape on her foot._

Tui glares at Moana again seeing that her being reckless caused her to get hurt.

 _"_ _Whatever just happened, blame it on the pig."_

 _Moana gasps and stands, hiding her injured foot from Tala._

 _"_ _Grandma!"_

 _Tala's a grandmother and you can't full her, she uses her cane to bring up Moana's foot to inspect it._

 _"_ _Are…you gonna tell dad?"_

"It's too late for that young lady, I already know." Tui says looking at his daughter and mother.

 _"_ _I'm his mom, I don't have to tell him anything." Tala smiles at her._

Tui glares over at his mother for saying something like that.

 _Moana sighs, looking at the ocean over her shoulder._

 _"_ _He was right…about going out there."_

 _She looks up._

 _"_ _It's time to put my stone on the mountain."_

Maui stared to do a sarcastic clap but stops when Tala gives him a scary look.

 _Tala gives Moana a look._

 _"…_ _Okay! Well, then head on back, put that stone up there."_

 _Tala shoves her cane into the sand, and makes her way into the water, where a group of sting rays swim up to her. She begins to dance with them._

 _Moana is just about to walk away…_

 _"_ _Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"_

 _"_ _You said that's what you wanted." Tala replies in a matter-of-fact way._

 _"_ _It is."_

 _Moana begins making her way back to the village._

 _"_ _When I die, I'm going to come back this one of these."_

The whole entire village looks over at Tala with looks that practically said, 'are you crazy?'

 _She gestures to the sting rays who swim around her peacefully._

 _"_ _Or I chose the wrong tattoo."_

 _"_ _Why are you acting weird?" Moana asks her grandmother._

 _"_ _I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job."_

 _"_ _If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me. Is…there something you want to tell me?"_

 _Tala turns to her with a crazy look in her eyes._

 _"_ _Is there something you want to hear?"_

Many villagers were trying to figure out what Tala was trying to say.

 _We cut to Moana and Tala making their way up to a wall of vines, Moana holding a torch and supporting her grandmother._

 _"_ _You've been told all our people's stories, but one!_

 _Tala wheezes a little harshly as she makes her way to the wall._

 _"_ _What is this place?"_

 _"_ _Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?"_

 _Tala parts back vines, revealing a weird pile of rocks. Moana pushes them in, and surprisingly this caused a gust of air to blow out. Tala cackles at this in delight._

Some of the younger villagers stared at the screen in shock.

 _"_ _Oh-oh!"_

 _"_ _The answer, to the question you keep asking yourself. Who are you meant to be?"_

 _Tala hands her a torch, and Moana makes her way inside. She doesn't even have a clue of what she's about to see._

 _"_ _Go inside, bang the drum, and find out." Tala tells her._

 _Moana carefully walks into a cave, that's filled with a lot of boats. A waterfall hides the cave, giving it a beautiful blue glow._

 _Moana gasps at the sight and runs her hand down the side of one, with very detailed designs carved and painted on it._

 _Her torch lights a sail up, revealing a painting of Maui with his hook. Moana gasps again at the sight of a specific boat. A smaller one, with a red swirl painting on the sail. She's drawn to this one, so she pulls the torch down and hops on grinning._

Tui glares over at Moana who has a sheepish smile on her face.

 _she admires the waterfall, turns and pushes at the sail, causing it to spin and reveal a boat four times its size. It's beautiful._

 _She eagerly climbs up, feeling the worn wood beneath her fingers. She then spies the drum before her, two drumsticks resting on top._

 _"_ _Bang the drum…"_

 _She picks up the drumsticks and she lightly taps the drum, the sound kind of echoes through the cavern, but now loudly._

 _She does it again, a little harder, this time though she can hear the echo, she hits it one last time, which makes a big echo, and the four torches beside her light up out of nowhere._

Everyone jumps a little.

 _Moana turns to the sail, with a scene painted on it, boats sailing from one island to the next._

 _Chanting begins…and all the boats torches are lit, giving the camera transitions to the ancient wayfinders on the sea._

 _The camera focusses on the chief Matai._

 _"_ _Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina / Le atua o le sami tele e o mai / O ava'e le lu'itau e lelei / Tapenapena"_

 _The camera pans to all the voyagers on their boats, all doing different tasks. Children are seen excitedly pointing to dolphins swimming alongside the boats with them._

 _"_ _Aue, aue / Nuku i mua / Te manulele e tataki e / Aue, aue / Te fenua te malie / Nae ko hakilia kaiga e" all of them sing._

Everyone was able to understand the lyrics since it's the language their ancestors spoke.

 _The view shifts, focusing on a young woman pulling on a rope._

 _There's singing from offscreen, "We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high. We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze. At night, we name every star. We know where we are. We know who we are, who we are"_

 _Different villagers are shown navigating the seas, and Matai is shown using the stars as a compass._

Maui is smiling remembering the good times of the past.

 _A bird flies overhead the boats. They get very excited because birds mean land is near, and in the distance a mountain appears. It's Motunui…_

 _The boats make it to land, and the villagers start to explore and make their way around the land. A transition of them building the village._

 _There's more offscreen singing, "Aue, aue. We set a course to find. A brand new island everywhere we roam. Aue, aue. We keep our island in our mind. And when it's time to find home. We know the way. Aue, aue, we are explorers reading every sign. We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain."_

 _Matai is shown giving his necklace to a younger man, presumably his son or another relative, the young man then also disembarks on his own boat with a crew, his village waving goodbye._

 _"_ _Aue, aue, Te fenua, te malie, Nae ko hakilia, We know the way."_

 _The man then transitions to Moana as the song ends, she is starstruck at the revelation_

 _"_ _We were voyagers…we were voyagers!"_

The younger people in the village looked on in shock, not understanding why they didn't know this.

 _We cut to Tala sitting outside the cave, waiting patiently for Moana, who then comes sprinting out cheering, "We were voyagers!"_

 _She runs up to Tala_

 _"_ _Why'd we stop?"_

 _"_ _Mm…Maui…"_

 _Maui is illuminated by the green glow of Te Fiti's heart, with a creepy, devilish look in his eyes. A pair of sea monsters swim towards a group of boats, which then vanish._

Maui shrunk down a little in his seat when everyone turned to stare at him.

 _"_ _When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Ka awoke, monsters lurked, and boats stopped coming back."_

 _A vignette of the villagers pulling their boats into the cave where they now rested. A pair of men block off the cave with rocks._

 _"_ _To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are."_

 _Tala stands and begins making her way down the mountain with Moana following her._

Some of the villagers look a little angry and Maui shifts uncomfortable, since he has just found out what the damage he caused was.

 _"_ _And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island."_

 _"_ _Our island…"_

 _"_ _But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti."_

 _Tala pops open her shell locket and give what was in it to Moana. What's put into her hand is revealed to be the Heart of Te Fiti._

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Mother!? You had the heart on you all this time?!" Tui yells is complete shock.

Tala nods her head.

" _I was there that day…the ocean chose you."_

 _The two turn to the ocean, and it pops its 'head' up before them, Moana and the ocean look at each other, and Moana clutches the heart._

 _"_ _I thought it was a dream." Moana says amazed._

 _The ocean swirls around before dumping water on her._

 _"_ _Nope!" Tala says._

 _We are now looking in the night sky, specifically at a constellation forming the shape of Maui's fish hook._

 _"_ _Our ancestors believed Maui lies there at the bottom of his hook. Follow it and you will find him."_

 _"_ _But... Why'd it choose me? I-I don't even know how to make it past the reef."_

 _It hits her, she grins and spins around and runs off._

 _"_ _But I know who does!"_

 _Tala nods and achingly takes a seat, gazing out to sea…_

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Thought this would be a good place to stop. Please R &R, also my voting poll is going to still be open until the end of the week at some time so please vote before you all get the results. P.S. I already have half of the next chapter typed up.**


	7. Moana pt5(goodbye grandma, & off to sea)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I'm happy that a lot of you like this story. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt5(goodbye grandma, and off to sea)**

"This is getting very interesting." Maui says quietly to himself.

 _The scene cuts to the place where meetings are held, the council and a group of villagers have come together to discuss the situation._

 _One villager says, "The coconuts are turning black."_

 _A second one says, "What about the fish?"_

 _Another one says, "This is happening all over the island!"_

 _We see that the Chief is seen inspecting all the crops that were presented to him._

 _"_ _Please. please. Settle down." The Chief tries to calm them down._

 _"_ _What are you going to do?"_

 _"_ _Who will dig new fields?"_

 _The villagers were now freaking out and the Chief was trying to calm them down._

 _"_ _We'll find a way...We..." Tui started to say but was interrupted when Moana came running in._

 _"_ _...Can stop the darkness. Save our island."_

 _Everyone's eyes turned to her to listen to her speak._

 _"_ _This cave has boats. Huge canoes. We can take them to find Maui. Make him restore the heart."_

 _They stare at her like she was crazy, for they didn't know what she was talking about._

 _"_ _We were voyagers. We can voyage again."_

 _We see her father's face have a look of furry on it. We cut to them walking down the path well Moana is trying to catch up to him and begging for her father to listen._

"Oh boy." Tui says sighing. He knows that he would not listen to her.

 _"_ _You told me to help our people. This is how we can help our people."_

 _He paid no attention to what she was saying and then grabbed a torch, which worried Moana._

 _"_ _Dad. What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I should've burned those boats a long time ago."_

 _"_ _No! Don't! We have to find Maui. We have to restore the heart."_

She pulls on her dad's arm and shows the heart to him in his face.

He grabs it from her.

 _"_ _There is no heart. This...this is just a rock."_

 _He then threw it over in a bush._

 _"_ _No!"_

Everyone gasped is shock.

Tala and Sina glared at Tui for doing that. He held his hands up in surrender.

 _Moana rushes over to the bush and after a few seconds finds the heart._

 _When she holds it close to her as her father starts walking up to her, she finds something else._

 _It's her grandmother's cane._

They all gasped wondering what had happened to Tala.

 _At that moment a horn is sounded. One of the villagers came running with a torch shouting._

 _"_ _Chief! It's your mother!"_

 _Moana and Tui gasp and hurry off to go and see Tala. They rush into the tent that she's in, with Sina already there at her side._

 _Moana gasped seeing her grandmother laying there dying and her father comes up close behind her._

 _"_ _Mother…"_

Moana grabs onto her grandmother's hand tightly and silently started to cry.

 _Tala's eyes were closed as she was trying to breath. Tui and Sina got up to talk to the healers with the Chief asked, "What can be done?"_

 _Moana's attention is caught from her grandmother when she grabbed her hand. Tala mumbled something that Moana couldn't make out._

 _She leaned down closer to hear better._

 _"_ _Go." Tala says very week._

Everyone gasped.

Tui looked at the screen in shock not wanting his daughter to leave.

 _"_ _Not now…I can't."_

 _"_ _You must! The ocean chose you! Follow the fish hook!"_

 _"_ _Grandma…"_

 _"_ _And when you find Maui…you grab him by the ear. You say..."I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."_

 _With the little strength she has left, Tala takes her necklace off putting it into Moana's hands and puts the heart of Te Fiti inside._

 _"_ _I...I can't leave you." Moana's voice is breaking as she says this._

Many of the villager's hearts are breaking while they are watching this.

 _"_ _There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you."_

 _A single tear ran down Moana's cheek she pulls away from Tala and stands up. The healers, Tui and Sina go to Tala's side._

 _"_ _Go." Tala says when Moana gives her a final glance._

 _Moana is trying to fight back her tears, as she puts on her grandmother's necklace while running off._

Everyone is to sad to say anything.

 _Moana is then shown running to where food is stored and packing what she needs._

 _"_ _There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me."_

 _At that moment there's a shadow at the doorway revealing to be her mother who looks shocked. Moana gives her a look and then her mom came over to help her pack. They hug before Moana then runs off towards the boats._

Moana's parents are looking at the screen in shock.

Tala is smiling full of pride for her granddaughter.

 _"_ _But no one knows how far it goes. All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me."_

 _Moana is shown in the cavern of boats holding a torch, she then chooses the boat that has the sail with a red swirl on it._

 _"_ _I'm on my own, to worlds unknown."_

 _She is seen packing her stuff on the boat and prepping it to sail._

 _"_ _Every turn I take, every trail I track, is a choice I make, now I can't turn back, from the great unknown, where I go alone, where I long to be."_

 _Moana helps the boat go through the waterfall. We the bright horizon with a lot of stars and then she turns to look at her home one last time before leaving._

 _At that moment in the distance the torches that are lighting for place that her grandmother is at goes out._

 _There's a gust of wind that goes into the water showing what looks to be a ghostly blue sting ray. At this moment Moana knows that her grandmother is no longer there._

The entire village is in shock seeing Tala turn into her spirit animal. Moana doesn't feel like commenting at that moment just wanting to hold her grandmother's hand to make sure she's still there with her. 

_"_ _See her light up the night in the sea."_

 _"_ _She calls me! And yes, I know, that I can go._

 _"_ _There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me."_

 _She opens the sails on the boat._

 _"_ _Soon I'll know, how far I'll go!"_

 _She safely gets over the reef and into the ocean after using a lot of her strength._

Everyone is to shocked to even talk about what they just saw.

Although no one was as shocked at the village Chief who couldn't believe that his mother had died or that his daughter left their island and went out to sea.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I'm ending it right here. I thought this would be a good stopping point of showing how shocked Tui is about all that just went on in the movie. Please R &R. My voting poll is now going to be closed but you can go check out the results to it.**


	8. Moana pt6 (Looking forFinding Maui)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt6 (Looking for/finding Maui)**

 _"_ _I- am, Moana of Motunui!"_

 _Her hair is up, and she's trying to learn how to work the sail but it's not happening._

 _"_ _You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."_

 _She keeps getting tangled in the rope._

 _"_ _I am Moana of Motu... nui."_

 _She's getting distracted by a bunch of thumping noises messing up her repeated mantra._

 _When she leaned forward all of a sudden a half of a coconut in the trap door._

 _She picks it up to discover,_

 _"_ _Hei-hei?!"_

 _She picks him up and removes the coconut, but at the moment he notices where they were at. His only response to this was,_

 _"_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The villagers start to laugh.

 _Moana covers his head up again with the coconut. She uncovers it again._

 _"_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _She puts the coconut back on him._

 _She removes it again and is trying to calm him down._

 _"_ _It's okay. You're alright."_

 _He looks uncertain._

 _"_ _Yes... see. There we go. Nice water." Moana is running a hand through the water._

 _"_ _The ocean is a friend of mine."_

 _Hei-Hei walks right off the boat._

The villagers sigh and Tala shakes her head slightly smiling.

 _"_ _Hei-hei. Hei-hei!"_

 _She dives into the water to save Hei Hei seeing that his bottom is bobbing up bottom up._

 _We now see Moana who's soaking wet staring at her pet chicken. She goes to check on the rope and ends up stopping Hei Hei from going overboard again. She puts him back in the little pocket._

 _"_ _Stay…Ok, next stop, Maui."_

 _She is yet again is having trouble with the sail._

Tui is looking at the screen scared for his daughter. Sina was holding onto Moana and Talla.

 _"_ _I am Moana of Motunui…You will board my boat, sail across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti…"_

 _The scene cuts to Moana drifting off before she's startled awake._

 _"_ _I am Moana... of... Mo... tu... Board my boat!"_

 _She is frantically searching for the fishhook constellation._

 _"_ _Oh, no…"_

 _She finds that it's now behind her and she's going the wrong way. She goes to turn it but messes up and the boat tips over._

 _"_ _No ... no... no...no."_

Tui and the villagers looked at the screen in shock. The chief is now very worried for his daughter.

 _After Moana comes up for air she asks the ocean, "Ocean. I could use a little help."_

 _Thunder happened in reply to her plea._

 _"_ _No, no. Please."_

 _She tries to push the boat upright but it doesn't work._

 _"_ _Come on."_

 _It starts to rain, the water becomes rough and she clings to boat desperately._

Tui stares at the screen with worry.

 _"_ _Help me, please!"_

 _Moana looks horrified as we see a giant wave come crashing down with a flash of lightning._

Tui gasps and the villagers look worried.

 _"_ _Umm... What?"_

A few villagers stifle some laughter while Maui is full out chuckling.

 _"_ _I said help me. And wrecking my boat?! Not HELPING!"_

 _As she goes to kick the water it curves and causes her to fall on her butt._

 _"_ _Fish pee in you... all day. So..."_

 _She is pointing at the ocean, noticing Hei Hei walking into a rock with a coconut on his head. She notices something strange on the rocks._

 _"_ _Maui?"_

 _Briefly the ocean nods confirming what she was thinking._

 _In the background there's some heavy footsteps and there's a shadow._

 _"_ _Maui!"_

The villagers tensed staring at the screen intently, so was Maui.

 _She grabs Hei Hei, her oar, and hurriedly stands behind the boat._

 _"_ _Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat. No. You will board my boat. Yeah. I am Moana of Motului. You will board my..."_

 **T.B.C**

 **Another's note: Hey I'm sorry that I cut it off right here but I thought it kind of would be more of a dramatic effect. I'll have the song and possibly some other things in the next chapter, I'm in the middle of typing it up right now. Please R &R.**


	9. Moana pt7 (Maui's song)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter, it's probably going to be another short one. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story and a few other one's in a while I've just been super busy. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt7 (Maui's song)**

 _"_ _Boat! A boat!"_

 _Maui has suddenly lifted up the boat with pride._

 _"_ _The Gods have given me a, AHHHHHH!"_

A lot of the villagers started laughing.

 _As soon as he sees Moana he drops the boat. He wasn't expecting that. He waits a second then lifts the boat. All that it under it is Hei Hei._

 _Behind him Moana clears her throat. He turns around to face her while holding the boat. Since she now has his attention she speaks to him._

 _"_ _Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. I am Moana..."_

 _"_ _Hero of Man." Maui cuts her off._

 _"_ _Wh..What?"_

 _"_ _It's actually Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man. I interrupted, from the top, hero of man. Go."_

All the men in the village turn to stare at Maui with a look that said 'seriously'.

 _"_ _I am Mo..."_

 _"_ _Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. And women. Man and women."_

 _Moan looks at him with a look of exasperation._

 _"_ _Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great."_

A lot of people just roll their eyes at how Maui is acting.

 _"_ _What? No, I came here to..."_

 _She tries to give him a hint by pointing her oar at him but he thinks she means something else._

 _"_ _Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans. When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting."_

 _He takes her oar, along with Hei Hei humming and carves a fishhook and heart using Hei Hei's beak. Moana is now getting really fed up._

 _Maui is chuckling, "I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero."_

 _She whacks him in the gut and grabs him by the hear like her grandmother told her to do._

Tala starts chuckling giving Moana a thumbs up who smiles back at her.

 _"_ _You are not my hero. And I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here because you stole the heart of Te Fiti!"_

 _She shows him the heart which was in the locket then she tries to drag him to her boat._

 _"_ _And you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back."_

 _"_ _Yeah... It almost sounds like you don't like me, which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself!"_

 _We that Moana had a look of realization on her face._

 _"_ _Yeah. So what I believe you were trying to say is thank you."_

 _"_ _Thank you?"_

 _"_ _You're welcome." Maui says._

 _"_ _Wait, no, no, no! I-I didn't... I wasn't... why would I ever say..."_

 _"_ _Okay, okay." Maui says laughing, before he starts singing._

 _"_ _I see what's happening here. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange."_

Many of the villagers roll their eyes. Maui is smirking from where he was sitting in the back of the room.

 _Maui shows her all his tattoos, she meets Mini Maui. He tosses his necklace to the side._

 _"_ _You don't even know how you feel, It's adorable!"_

 _Maui fists-bumps the mini version._

 _"_ _Well it's nice to see that humans never change, open your eyes, let's begin"_

 _Maui spins her around._

 _"_ _Yes it's really me, It's Maui! Breathe it in"_

The villagers especially Tui roll their eyes.

 _"_ _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!"_

A few kids started laughing.

 _Maui flexes his pecks._

 _"_ _When you're staring at a demigod. What can I say except You're welcome!_

 _Maui dances around and pulls Moana around with him._

 _"_ _For the tides, the sun, the sky. Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome. I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky. When you were waddling yay high? This guy!"_

Everyone except Maui has a deadpan stare.

 _"_ _When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo! Oh, also I lasso'd the sun, You're welcome! To stretch your days and bring you fun. Also, I harness the breeze you're welcome, To fill your sails and shake your trees"_

 _The tattoo Maui is showing what the bigger Maui is talking about with the tattoos._

 _"_ _So what can I say except you're welcome? For the islands I pulled from the sea! There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome, I guess it's just my way of being me. You're welcome, you're welcome"_

 _The visual is now bright colors and weird looking._

Everyone is staring.

 _"_ _Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I can go on and on. I can explain every natural phenomenon. The tide, the grass, the ground, Oh, that was Maui just messing around. I killed an eel, I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts. What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway. And the tapestry here in my skin. Is a map of the victories I win. Look where I've been, I make everything happen. Look at that mean mini-Maui just tippity tappin"_

 _Moana is starting to get into the song._

 _"_ _Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! For the wonderful world you know / Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! / Well, come to think of it, I gotta go"_

Tui and Sina had questioning looks when they were looking at what was happening on the screen.

 _"_ _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat, I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float. You're welcome, you're welcome, And thank you!"_

 _The colorful background disappears, showing a cave which Maui pushes Moana in it putting a rock in front of the cave trapping her inside._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I didn't continue but I wanted to save the other scene for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Please R &R.** __


	10. Moana pt8 (trying to convince Maui)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. The first part I'm going to have Tui almost try and attack Maui for what they just saw him do. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt8 (trying to convince Maui to take back the heart)**

Tui stands up abruptly clenching his fists in anger. He starts to head over to Maui ready to beat him for what he saw him do to his daughter.

Maui sees this and he gets up ready to get away when Maui shouts out, "Dad sit back down it hasn't happened yet so please lets just watch what is going to happen.

Tala and Sina smile, "She's right." Sina tells him smiling at Moana.

So everyone just sits back down ready to watch and Tui is still fuming.

 _"_ _Hey! Let me out! You lying slimy son of a-"_

 _We cut to Maui. He's heading towards Moana's boat humming his song._

 _"_ _You're so welcome!"_

Tui looks ready to get back up again but Sina stops him again.

 _Mini-Maui grabs one of Maui's tattoos snapping it like a rubber band._

 _"_ _Ow!"_

 _He points to the cave._

 _Maui argues with him._

 _"_ _No. I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid! I'm going to get my hook. You have yours and I'm not Maui without mine."_

 _Maui flicks him to the back._

 _"_ _Okay, talk to the back."_

 _As we see him walk past Hei, he comes back to him and grabs him._

 _"_ _Boat snack!"_

Moana shouts, "Don't you even think about it!"

 _We cut back to the cave, Moana is struggling to get out of the cave. She tries to run into it and ends up hurting her shoulder._

 _So she runs deeper into the cave coming across a statue of Maui. She rolls her eyes climbs to the top and manages to get to the opening at the top of the cave in time before the statue fell._

 _Outside Maui is starting to sail away while saying, "Good riddance, you filthy pile of pebbles!"_

 _He notices mini-Maui glaring at him._

 _"_ _Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave, she's gonna love it."_

Both of Moana's parents glared back at Maui.

 _Maui then picks up Hei then puts him down giving him some seeds to eat._

 _"_ _And I'm going to love you, in ma belly! Now let's fatten you up drumstick!"_

 _He nudges him to the food, although Hei being who he is starts pecking at the deck of the boat instead of the food. This caused Maui to be confused so he puts the chicken closer to the seeds, and he actually begins eating._

 _We cut to see Moana has escaped from the cave. She sees Maui sailing out to sea and takes a running leap to try and get on the boat. She ends up belly flopping on the water._

A lot of the villagers gasp and wince in pain.

 _When Moana comes back up she see's Maui watching her and he looks very amused._

 _"_ _I could watch that all day. Okay! Enjoy the island! Maui, out!" Maui tells her._

 _He sails off away from her._

 _"_ _No! Stop, hey! You have to put back the heart!"_

 _We can see that Moana doesn't know what to do. Then the ocean suddenly 'picks' her up and pushes her towards the boat. She lands on the boat completely taking Maui off guard._

 _"_ _Did…not see that coming."_

Tui smirks as do a few of the villagers.

 _Moana spins around getting a face full of hair in the process and then glares at Maui._

 _"_ _I am Moana of Motunui, this is my canoe, and you will journey to-"_

 _She doesn't get to finish as Maui throws her of the boat. We see that Mini Maui is having a fit._

 _"_ _Alright, get over it, we gotta move."_

 _Moana is dumped back onto the boat by the ocean._

 _"_ _Aaand she's back…" Maui says very exasperated._

 _Moana looks aggravated at this point as she pushes her hair out of her face._

 _"_ _I-am Moana of Motuiiiiii…."_

 _She falls off the boat again when Maui shifts the boat. Although she gets put back onto it by the ocean once more. Maui looks to be annoyed now._

 _"_ _It was Moana, right?"_

 _"_ _Yes and you will restore the heart!"_

 _She shows him the heart from her necklace, when he looks at it he takes it and throws it into the ocean._

The villagers gasp.

 _"_ _Ahhh!" Moana screams._

 _Although the heart is returned fast by the ocean. Hitting Maui in the head with the heart in the process._

Alright, I'm out. Ahh, come on."

 _"_ _What is your problem?"_

 _Maui gets a freaked out look when she shows him the heart. He tries to hide it from her but she ended up seeing._

 _"_ _Are you afraid of it?"_

 _"_ _No. No, Ha..ha..ha. I'm not afraid."_

 _Mini-Maui shows that he actually is afraid of it._

Everyone is looking at the screen amused.

 _"_ _Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit."_

Some of the girls give blank expressions while looking at the screen.

 _"_ _You stop it. That is not a heart. It is a curse. the second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky. And I lost my hook. Get it away from me."_

 _Moana gets a little smug and starts taunting him with it._

 _"_ _Get this away?_

 _Maui tries to scoot away from her._

 _"_ _Hah .. hey .. hey... I'm Demigod, okay? Stop that, I will smite you."_

Everyone but Maui is laughing right now. Maui is glaring at the screen right now.

 _"_ _You wannna get smote? Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death."_

 _"_ _If you don't put it away bad things will come for it."_

 _"_ _Come for this ... The heart. You mean this heart right here... Come and get it."_

 _Moana acts excited and then holds up the heart and starts shouting. Maui is trying to stop her._

 _"_ _Don't, you can't raise your voice like that._

 _"_ _COME AND GET IT!"_

Tui sighs exasperated and Moana giggles in embarrassment.

 _"_ _You are gonna get us killed."_

 _"_ _No, I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti. So you can put it back. Thank you. "You're welcome!" the last part she says mockingly._

 _Then there's a weird sound and it catches their attention._

 _"_ _Huh?" Moana questions._

 _There is what appears to be a bone arrow near Hei Hei._

 _"_ _Kakamora." Maui says after he inspects it._

 _"_ _Kaka... what?"_

 _"_ _Murdering little pirates. Wonder, what they're here for?"_

 **Author's note: Sorry for ending it right there I thought it would be a good stopping point. I wanted to update for all of you since I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter is in the process of being typed and should hopefully be up soon. Please R &R and check out my voting poll.**


	11. Moana pt9 (Pirates, point goes to Moana)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt9 (Pirates, point goes to Moana)**

"Pirates?!" Moana and many others said freaked out.

 _They turn to see a ship in fog, and it reveals three little creatures with coconuts for armor, they tap themselves in some form of communication._

 _"_ _They're…kind of cute."_

 _Suddenly the three viciously apply war paint, giving themselves menacing expression, wielding their bone weapons._

 _Moana gasps in fear._

 _Out of the fog, their ships that look like islands drift towards them more. They are banging on drums and they are everywhere. Their chief points towards the heart that's in plain view and Moana hurriedly puts it back into her necklace._

 _She bends down to the water, "Ocean do something, help us!"_

Moana's father gives her a look and she smiles sheepishly.

 _"_ _The ocean doesn't help you. You help yourself. Tighten the halyard, blind the stays!"_

 _Moana freezes, she doesn't know what the heck he just said since she only just learned how to sail._

 _"_ _You can't sail?"_

 _"_ _I ... I am self-taught?"_

 _He glares at her before he pulls the rope, opening the sail and pushes them forward. The pirates speed after them._

 _The 'chief thumps his spear onto the top deck, they listen and pull a stop for a giant wheel, which begins to spin, loosening a giant drum, and several of them bungee-jump onto the drum. A war beat happens from the drum._

Moana's mom grabs onto her hand in fear. Maui is looking a little nervous in the back of the room.

 _"_ _Can't you shift shape or something?"_

 _"_ _Do you see my hook? No magic hook. No magic powers."_

 _A arrow comes flying in the cover the boat, tugging them closer to the Kakamora's floating island boat. An arrow narrowly misses Hei Hei and then he starts pecking at it like nothing happened. Then Hei Hei is suddenly sent below deck when the Kakamora pulls on the rope. Maui and Moana start pulling the arrows out of the boat._

 _A Kakamora cuts a rope causing the island boat to expand even more._

Many people are staring in shock at the screen.

 _"_ _Their boat...is turning into more boats."_

 _Moana and Maui are then surrounded._

Tui is starting to worry very much for his daughter and so is Sina.

 _A horn blows and they zipline to the boat that Maui and Moana are on. Moana at the last second removes the arrow just in time._

 _"_ _Yup. I just did That."_

 _Moana's mini-victory is short lived as a Kakamora lands on top of her, and a horde of them attack Maui as well. One of the pirates is trying to tear the locket of Moana. The heart falls out of it and it lands next to Hei Hei who not so surprisingly swallows it._

 _"_ _No, no, no, no. Hei Hei!"_

Everyone gasps in shock and fear.

 _A Kakamora grabs Hei Hei by the throat and goes away with him._

 _"_ _Maui. They took the heart."_

 _"_ _That's a chicken."_

 _It bounces on the waves, holding Hei Hei tightly._

 _"_ _The heart is in the...arg, We have to get him back."_

 _Mini-Maui looks up, and Maui turns._

 _"_ _Mauiii..."_

 _Maui jumps and turns the boat widely and Moana looks up in amazement as Maui makes the boat so they can escape. Hei Hei is being wielded like a trophy._

The villagers are starting to become a little anxious right now.

 _"_ _There. Right there! You're turning. What are you doing."_

 _"_ _Uh, Escaping."_

 _"_ _The heart!"_

 _Forget it, you'll never get it back. Besides, we got a better one."_

 _Maui holds up Moana's so called autographed oar, and then Moana sprints forward and yanks it out of his hands leaping onto the Kakamora's boat._

 _"_ _Hey! What am I gonna steer with? They're just gonna kill you!"_

"Moana are you crazy!?" Tui shouts at his daughter who is trying to turn invisible.

 _Moana is running down the deck and then stops when she reaches some Kakamora's. She grins at them._

 _"_ _Coconuts."_

 _She whacks a lot of them then they start firing darts at her until she finally grabs Hei Hei dodging a dart that ends up going into the chief's arm. The one who shot the dart hides it's hands behind it's back as the Chief falls over._

 _She finally reaches back to their boat as Hei Hei coughs up the heart and she is able to grab it._

 _"_ _Hah... Got it. Oo... Oohh..."_

 _She looks up to see that the Kakamora's are very close to them and they don't look happy. Maui makes the boat dart to the only exit and they are able to escape._

 _"_ _Yeah...We did it!"_

 _Maui nods at her._

 _"_ _Congratulations, on not being dead, girlie. You surprise me. But I'm still not taking that thing back."_

Many people look really annoyed with Maui's stubbornness.

 _"_ _You wanna get to Te Fiti. You gotta go through a whole oceans and bad."_

 _He starts taking the darts out of the sail tossing them into the water._

 _"_ _Not to mention Te Ka. Lava monster. Ever defeat a lava monster?"_

 _"_ _No. Have you?"_

Maui looks at the screen in shock when many people go, "Ohhh!"

 _Mini-Maui makes a face, and he creates a scoreboard, giving Moana a point._

Everyone but Maui is laughing at this point.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry for ending it here but I thought it be a good stopping point. I'll try to get another chapter up soon for this story and for my other stories, mostly the watching the movies stories. I have just been so busy with school stuff lately that it gets hard. I'm going to try to be making some new stories soon too some of which are even more watching the movies stories. Please don't be mad about that though some of these watching the movies stories are made for my combined story of different characters watching each other's movies. Please check out my voting poll that I have posted on my profile and please R &R.**


	12. Moana pt10 (going to find Maui's hook)

**Author's note: Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it, it's going to be them on the way to find Maui's hook and possibly inside the realm of monsters. I don't own Moana at all.**

 **Moana pt10 (Going to get Maui's hook)**

 _"_ _I'm not going on a suicide mission with some…mortal!" he says this while grabbing a banana._

 _"_ _You can't restore the heart without me. and me says...No." Maui walks to the back of the boat._

 _"_ _I'm getting my hook. End of discussion."_

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid!" Moana shouts glaring at Maui who looks amused and then Tala is laughing silently.

 _Moana is very frustrated right now. She speaks again when Maui was going to take another bite._

 _"_ _You'll to be a hero." Maui looks up._

 _"_ _That's what you are about, rights?"_

 _Maui speaks while he chews, "Little girl, I am a hero."_

"Eww, don't talk with your mouth full please." A couple girls screamed.

 _"_ _Maybe you were but now...Now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti. The guy who cursed the world."_

 _"_ _You're no one's hero."_

 _"_ _No one." Maui scoffs not believing her._

 _The ocean then gives it's opinion which shocks Maui._

 _Maui sits down now being sore about his ego being damaged._

 _"_ _But, put this back. Save the world. You'd be everyone's hero."_

 _Mini-Maui does a demonstration._

 _"_ _Maui... Maui... Maui! You're so amazing!"_

 _Maui stands up groaning._

Moana giggles happy that it looks like she won that argument.

 _"_ _We'd never make it, without my hook. Not pass Te Ka." Moana follows after him._

 _"_ _Then we get your hook. We get your hook, take out Te Ka. Restore the heart. Unless you don't wanna be. Maui Demigod of Wind and Sea. Hero to all."_

 _She holds out her hand for a handshake._

 _"_ _First, we get my hook."_

 _"_ _Then save the world. Deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal."_

 _She is then thrown overboard once again by Maui. The ocean brings her back onto the boat a second later._

 _"_ _Worth a shot?"_

Moana glares at the screen crossing her arms while her dad sends a nasty look towards Maui.

 _"_ _Okay, we go east. To the Lair of Tamatoa."_

 _He measures the stars to try and see where they are going._

 _"_ _If anyone has my hook, it's that bee-eyed bottom feeder." Moana observes him before saying,_

 _"_ _Teach me to sail." Maui scoffs at the request._

 _"_ _My job is to deliver Maui across the great ocean." She loses her balance._

Maui started laughing but then stopped when people were sending him nasty looks.

 _"_ _I should...I should be sailing."_

 _"_ _It's call Wave Finding, Princess. It's not just sail and not, It's sea where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are. By knowing where you've been."_

Moana and many others look confused at that statement.

 _"_ _Okay, first...I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the chief."_

 _"_ _Same difference."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _If you wear a dress, and you have animal sidekick. You're Princess." He picks her up and puts her with Hei ._

Moana glares at the screen in anger as do many other people.

 _"_ _You're not a wayfinder. You'll never be a wayfinder. You will never be a way-" with his back turned the ocean takes a stray dart, and sticks it into Maui's butt. This causes him to fall on his face paralyzed._

 _"_ _Really? Blow dart in my butt cheek."_

Everyone not including Maui start laughing hysterically. Maui is pouting.

 _Moana is given her oar back and then she hive fives the ocean._

 _"_ _You are a bad person."_

 _"_ _If you can talk, you can teach."_

 _She tries to twirl the oar but messes up._

 _"_ _Wayfinding. Lesson one...hit it."_

 _Maui rolls his eyes._

 _"_ _Pull the sheets."_

 _"_ _Not the sheets."_

 _"_ _No. No. No."_

 _She seems to not be able to find what he's talking about._

 _"_ _Tried that one already."_

 _It's now nighttime and Moana still hasn't got the hang of it._

 _"_ _You're measuring the stars. Not giving the sky a hi five."_

A few people laughed making sure that Moana didn't hear.

 _"_ _If the current warm, you're going the right way."_

 _She sticks her hand in the water._

 _"_ _It's cold, wait it's getting warmer…." She then makes a disgusted face, we then see Maui's face a look of relief on it._

 _"_ _Eww! That is disgusting! What's wrong with you?" Maui laughs._

Everyone is making grossed out noises and trying not to be sick.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I'm ending it here, I wanted to post a new chapter very soon and I'm slowly starting to fall asleep since it's kind of late at night. Please R &R and also check out my voting poll.**


	13. Moana pt11 (Realm of MonstersShiny)

**Author's note: Sorry that I'm ending it here, I wanted to post a new chapter very soon and I'm slowly starting to fall asleep since it's kind of late at night. Please R &R and also check out my voting poll.**

 **Moana pt11 (Realm of Monsters/Shiny)**

 _It's now day time and the boat bumps into sand and Moana who was asleep wakes up with a groan._

 _"_ _We're here. See, I told you, I can do it."_

 _She jumps up and gets on what looks to be a tiny island and then notices that right in front of her wasn't Te Fiti but her home._

Many people looked confused and were voicing it.

 _"_ _Motunui. I'm home?" after she speaks the tree next to her disintegrates causing her to gasp in shock and to jump back._

Many people gasp in fear.

 _"_ _Moana..." is heard from the voice of her dad off screen._

 _"_ _Dad..."_

 _"_ _Moana..." her mother's voice is also heard offscreen._

 _"_ _Mom..."_

 _She sees her parents running to the shore from a bunch of trees as her home is starting to turn to ash. They crouch down and Tui is trying to shield Sina from the ash._

Moana freezes up in horror and tears start to form in her eyes. Many others were also sitting there watching in fear.

 _"_ _Help..." Tui says._

 _"_ _No." Moana shouts as the wind is blowing very violent and the ash is building up even more around them._

 _"_ _Moana..." the screen then cuts to Moana jumping awake, which lets up know that it was all a nightmare._

Everyone lets out a breath of relief realizing it wasn't real.

 _"_ _Enjoy your beauty rest?" Maui asks from where he's standing._

Maui puts his hands up in surrender when many people glared at him for not being considerate of someone who just had a nightmare.

 _Moana doesn't find the courage to tell him what she dreamed about._

 _"_ _You know a real wayfinder, never sleeps. So they actually get what they need to go."_

 _There's then a shadow that loomed over them and it turned out to be a giant towering rock._

 _"_ _Muscle up butter cup. We're here."_

 _"_ _You sure this guy's gonna have your hook."_

 _"_ _Tamatoa...oh he'll have it. He's a scavenger, collects stuff, thinks it makes him look cool. And for Tomatoa, trust me, my hook is the coolest collectible."_

 _Maui gives Hei Hei some food as he docks the boat._

 _"_ _And he lives up there." She cranes her neck as she looks up to the top of the rock._

 _"_ _Oh, no, no, no...That's just the entrance. To Lalotai."_

 _Moana gaps in horror when he says that._

 _"_ _Lalotai?! Realm of Monsters. We're going to the Realms of Monsters."_

"WHAT!?" Many people shout.

 _"_ _Ha ha, we? No me. You are gonna stay here with the other chicken."_

"Did you seriously just call me a chicken!?" Moana yells.

Tui then glares back at Maui.

 _Maui is laughing to himself as Moana looks at him to Hei Hei and back again._

 _"_ _That's what I'm talking about, give me some..."_

 _Maui is talking to the tattoo Mini-Maui again._

 _"_ _Come on, that was a good one, how do you not get it. I called her chicken, and there's a chicken on the boat. I know she's human, but that's not…You know... forget it. Forget it, I'm not explaining it to you. What? Cause then it's not funny."_

Some were staring at the screen blankly not understanding why he keeps talking to that tattoo.

 _We cut to Maui having already got up really far on the rock when Moana suddenly shows up near him, also climbing._

 _Maui stares at her slightly shocked and annoyed._

 _"_ _So...daughter of the chief. I thought you stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things."_

 _Moana who had passed him looked down glaring not really happy about that comment._

 _"_ _Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send her. How do I phrase this? You."_

Tui and a few others get anxious when the screen showed just how high up they were.

 _"_ _My people? Didn't send me, the ocean did."_

Tala looks at Moana smiling happily that she would admit that.

 _"_ _The ocean...makes sense, you're what? Eight? Can't sail. Obvious choice."_

"I am not eight!" Moana yells angrily.

Maui snickers but stops when a few people glare fiercely at him.

 _"_ _It chose me, for a reason."_

 _"_ _If the ocean so smart. Why didn't you just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself."_

 _Moana pauses to think about this question._

 _"_ _Or bring me my hook. The ocean straight up kookydukes. But I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the chosen one."_

 _She finally reaches the top, and she then looks out to the ocean as the wind is blowing in her hair._

 _"_ _The ocean chose you for a reason." Moana tells herself to calm herself down._

 _"_ _If you start singing, I'm ganna throw up." Maui says causing her to grown._

 _"_ _So, not seeing entrance."_

 _"_ _Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice." Maui says with a serious look._

Everyone looks horrified as much as the Moana on the screen does.

 _"_ _Kidding, Ha..ha..ha...So serious."_

 _He blows the dust away and a carving of a face is reviled and Maui then begins to chant._

Everyone looks very confused and possibly freaked out.

 _Maui leaps into the sky and after he lands back down on the stone a door is then opened and a tunnel is shown to down below._

 _"_ _Do not worry, it's a lot far down there than it looks._

 _Maui jumps down the tunnel._

 _After a few minutes we hear him yells, "I am still fallingggggggggggg!"_

 _A couple seconds later a splash of water is heard._

 _"_ _You can do this…Go."_

 _She leaps down also and the face opening/door closes after she does._

"Oh my…." Sina and Tui say shocked.

"I'm seriously going down there!?" Moana exclaims.

Tala sighs thinking about how her granddaughter will have a lot to face going down into the realm of monsters.

 _Moana goes feet first, into a swirling deep blue water, and keeps going downwards._

 _Maui is seen suddenly breaking through the water. He grabs a vine, does a flip and then lands on the ground on his feet._

 _"_ _And he sticks the landing!" He looks down and sees Mini-Maui giving Moana another point on his score board._

 _"_ _What? Dumb-dumb, she's not even here. No mortals gonna jump into the realm of mon…"_

 _Maui looks up just to see Moana landing on him and then bouncing off him and landing somewhere else._

 _Maui peeks over the edge of where Moana went down._

 _"_ _Well...She's dead. Okay, let's get my hook."_

Tui looked back at Maui glaring angrily.

 _We cut to Moana hanging upside down. She opens her eyes that were closed and sees that she's wrapped up in a tongue of some creature. It's trying to eat her and is pulling it's tongue up to do so._

 _As she panics a carnivorous plant eats this particular creature and she's free, falling to the ground and then pushes the tongue that's still on her away._

 _"_ _Ew, Ew, Ew!"_

Many girls got grossed out looks on their faces.

 _After she has been through at least 2 life threatening experiences since she got down into this realm. She looks into a cave seeing what her and Maui were looking for._

 _The fishhook was on top of a mound of gold._

 _"_ _Maui's fishhook."_

 _Maui comes up behind her smirking, "Yeah..."_

 _He startles her so bad that she punched him in the face._

Everyone but Maui starts laughing.

 _Moana gasps, "Sorry. I thought you were a monster, but...I found your hook and you're right...This Tamatoa really likes his treasure."_

 _Picking Moana up by her head and then Maui drops her on her butt behind him away from the cave._

 _"_ _Stay."_

 _"_ _What? No. I'm...I'm the one who..."_

 _"_ _Listen. For a thousand years, I've only been thinking about keeping this hair silky, getting my hook, and being awesome again."_

 _He ties his hair up to keep it out of his face._

 _"_ _And it's not getting screwed up by a mortal. Who has no business inside of a monster cave, except-"_

 _A large glittering seashell is shown_

 _"_ _Except...Maybe as bait." He has a devilish smirk on his face._

"What!?" Tui shouts not happy that Maui said this.

 _Moana is wearing a few seashells and banging a drum lazily._

 _*sigh* "Wow, this shiny glittering cave. And just like me, it's covered in sparkling treasure. Sparkle...Sparkle. Sparkle."_

 _Maui head pops up from behind a rock._

 _"_ _You're not selling it."_

 _She whisper-shouts when she turns back to him._

 _"_ _This is stupid, I'm just gonna walk up there."_

 _She points to the hook._

 _"_ _You go out there, he will kill you. Just stick to the plan."_

 _She bangs her drum not happy._

 _"_ _Oh! When he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how awesome he is."_

Many people roll their eyes, because it was obvious.

 _"_ _Well, you two must get along perfectly."_

 _"_ _Well not since I ripped his leg off."_

 _"_ _Wait, you did what!? Maui?"_

Many are shocked by how calmly he said that.

Maui smirks as if he is remembering that or something.

 _Maui is gone and then suddenly the ground begins to shake and the big pile of gold and stuff begins to rise. It's revealed that it's a shell of a giant crab._

 _She slips off the edge of the shell but is caught by the crab's pincher and he brings her to face him._

 _"_ _Huhuhuhuuu...What have we here?"_

"OH MY…!" Many people exclaimed in shock

Moana shivers.

 _"_ _It's a sparkly, shiny -wait a minute..."_

 _He tosses her into the air causing the shells to fly off of her._

 _"_ _It's a human! What are you doing down here in the realms of the monst-"_

 _She's having trouble focusing on him because of his eyes._

 _"_ _Just pick an eye, babe. I can't- I can't concentrate on what I" saying if you keep -Yep, pick one! pick one!"_

 _She stops looking from one to the other by focusing on the right eye. He then reaches for her necklace._

 _"_ _You're a funny looking little thing, aren't you?"_

 _She grabs her necklace._

 _"_ _Don't, it's my grandma's."_

 _Says mockingly, "It's my grandma's. I ate my grandma! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous. Why are you here?"_

"Oh this is just very creepy." Moana says covering her face.

 _Maui is behind Tamatoa balancing on a rock ledge, his hook is in jumping distance. He tries to jump but has to stop himself when Tamatoa moves and Maui almost falls._

 _The sound that makes causes Tamatoa to almost turn around but Moana stops him._

Many people were becoming anxious.

 _"_ _Cause you're amazing! And we mortals have heard...the tales about the crab...who became a legend. And I got to know. How you did you get so crab...ulous?"_

 _"_ _Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are ...I will gladly do so! In song form!"_

Maui rolls his eyes, "Oh great."

 _He tosses a seashell up above them._

 _"_ _Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam I was a drab little crab once. Now I know, I can be happy as a clam Because I'm beautiful, baby."_

 _He twirls causing the stuff on his back to make the walls like a disco and Maui is lying in wait for the right moment._

 _"_ _Did your granny say "listen to your heart" Be who you are on the inside I need three words to tear her argument apart Your granny lied!"_

 _He's holding Moana in his pinchers and spins around._

Everyone but mostly Moana's parents are very uncomfortable as they watch this.

 _"_ _I'd rather be shiny like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck and make it look shiny I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck!"_

 _Moana is not very comfortable with what he is singing and the dancing he's doing._

 _"_ _Just a sec, don't you know? Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb They chase anything that glitters, Beginners Oh, and here they come, come, come. To the brightest thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners"_

 _He looks up to the water to see a school of fish swimming and they fall into is mouth._

 _"_ _I just love free food. You look like seafood"_

 _He looks ready to gobble her up._

"MOANA!" everyone but Moana and Maui yell.

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _Hey! Crab cakes!"_

 _We see Maui who was able to get to his hook on Tamatoa's back, he yanks it out and twirls it._

 _"_ _I'm back. (kisses his hook) It's Maui time."_

 _Tamatoa gasps in shock, dropping Moana._

 _"_ _What do you say, little buddy." Mini-Maui transforms into a hawk._

 _"_ _Giant hawk? Coming up...Yahoo!"_

 _With a flash of purple he turns into a fish….._

Everyone is silent as Maui is blushing in embarrassment.

 _"_ _Yahooooo...?"_

 _He tries again which causes him to turn into a shark, a lizard, a reindeer, a beetle, pig, and then back to his normal Maui self._

"Oh great, that's just wonderful. Lucky me." Maui complains glaring at the floor.

"That is to be expected, since you haven't used it over a thousand years. So your out of practice. You just need to get back into it." Tala says wisely and Maui nods.

 _"_ _Well, well, well...Little Maui's having trouble with his look. You little semi-demi-mini-god"_

 _Tamatoa tosses Maui around as he moves his back, Moana is trying not to get stepped on by his feet._

 _"_ _Ouch! What a terrible performance! Get the hook! Get it? You don't swing it like you used to, man"_

 _He swings Maui who's holding his hook causing him to hit against a wall._

"Oh." Many people wince.

 _"_ _Yet I have to give you credit for my start, and your tattoos on the outside. For just like you, I made myself a work of art"_

 _He tosses Maui around._

 _"_ _I'll never hide, I can't. I'm too shiny"_

Many people shiver at how creeped out they were getting by this crab.

 _Moana tries to help Maui but Tomatoa blocks her from doing so._

 _"_ _Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough, Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny!"_

 _He picks Moana up, puts her in some sort of enclosure and continues to abuse Maui in front of her._

 _"_ _Send your armies but they'll never be enough! My shell's too tough, Maui man, You could try, try, try...But you can't expect a demigod to beat a decapod give it up! You will die, die, die"_

 _Maui is trying to hold onto the hook but the crab shakes him off and puts it back on top of his shell._

 _"_ _Now it's time for me to take apart, Your aching heart"_

 _He elbows the wall making the cave go dark and the crab along with his treasure turns a different color like a blue color._

"AAAAhhhh!" Many people scream in fear.

Many of the younger kids have started crying and their parents failing to try and comfort them.

 _Tamotoa parts back Maui's hair revealing a tattoo of a woman throwing a baby into the sea, Moana tries to get a closer look._

 _"_ _Far from the ones who abandoned you. Chasing the love of these humans, Who made you feel wanted, You try to be tough, But your armor's just not hard enough"_

 _He picks Maui up by the hair holding him above Moana taunting her. She then is trying to make her escape._

 _He tosses Maui and grinds him against the wall and puts him back onto his back. Maui is dazed and his vision is out of focus as he tries to get his hook._

 _"_ _Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney, Ever seen someone so shiny? Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see C'est la vie mon ami,"_

 _He spins violently, Moana meanwhile escapes and lands on some bioluminescent algae which gets on her hands._

 _"_ _I'm so shiny! Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea, Just for me, You'll never be quite as shiny, You wish you were nice and shiny!"_

 _He tosses Maui up to try and eat him with Maui fighting back._

 _"_ _Hey! I got something shiny for ya."_

 _Moana is holding the heart and Tomatoa spits Maui out._

"Are you crazy!" her father exclaims.

 _"_ _The heart of Te Fiti. You can't run from me!"_

 _Moana runs away from him._

 _"_ _Oh, you can...You keep surprising me. There's only so far you can get on those two little legs."_

 _She suddenly trips dropping to heart which flies into a crack._

"No!" everyone yells.

 _"_ _Hahahaaa. The power of creation...for the crustacean. Where is it? Where is it?"_

 _He begins to dig for it and while he's doing this Moana climbs up and gets Maui's hook from his back. She then goes to Maui to get him._

 _"_ _We gotta go."_

 _"_ _Wait, what about the heart?"_

 _"_ _He can have it! I've got a better one."_

 _She opens up her locket to reveal the real heart._

"Oh." Everyone says realizing what she did.

 _"_ _Hahahahaaa Yes! I have the..."_

 _He picks up the fake heart but soon realizes…_

 _"_ _Wait a minute...Ugh! I see, she's taken a barnacle and she's covered it in bio illuminescent algae...as a diversion."_

Tui looks over at his daughter with a prideful smile and Moana smiles back.

 _He brakes it between his pinchers in anger._

 _"_ _Grrr! Come back here!"_

 _He breaks through the walls of his lair trying to chase after them. They are at a geyser and Moana grins evilly at the crab._

 _Suddenly the geyser explodes, which sends Maui and Moana to the surface and Tomatoa to the ground on his back._

 _"_ _Raaaaahh! Oof! Ugh! Huh?"_

 _"_ _Yahooooo!"_

 _"_ _Hey! Hey!...Did you like the song?"_

 _Moana and Maui make it back to the surface. Maui shifts through many animals while they were in the air before they fell onto the ground._

 _"_ _We're alive. We're aliv-euggg."_

 _She stops cheering when she looks behind her, the camera pans out revealing that Maui has again failed to transform and has top of himself as a shark._

Everyone starts laughing hysterically as Maui's face turns bright red again.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry for ending it right here, I was going to add a little more with what Maui says but I'm just going to have that wait until next chapter since this chapter is already so long. Please check out my voting poll and R &R.**


End file.
